Romantic Evening in Twilight Town
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: After a several months of dating, Sarah finally has the nerve to ask Ienzo for a romantic evening. Ienzo x OC.
A/N: Hello fellow readers! So, I wrote this little piece because my lovely OC character, for those of you who read my ZexionxOC story know of, is having adventures off page in a Kingdom Hearts version of D&D. Yes, I'm a nerd. :p But hey..it helps with character session takes place after DDD; inviting several people from other worlds to not only learn how to defend themselves against the darkness that lingers between worlds but to train any potential Keyblade school idea was Riku and Sora's idea and after speaking with other adults in Radiant Garden, they approved of the school and sent out invitations to any of the worlds that were connected to Radiant Garden.

ANYWAYS..In our sessions, Sarah has been building a relationship with Ienzo. At this point in our sessions, she has not only lost her wings, which still hurts like hell, but went through the ritual in her home world to take her seat of power as their 'Sun Child'. However, that event wasn't as tragic as when she found Ienzo in the hospital when she was away on a mission with her team. Ienzo is now blind in his left eye. So..after many trials and several months of dating, Sarah suggested that they have a romantic evening together. This is where the story starts.

* * *

Sarah was a little nervous for her date with Ienzo. But this was her idea and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. After her recent mission in Transylvania and helping the spirit that haunted the forests..and learning as to why he was; there was a part of her that felt that would likely end up the same way as him had she lost Ienzo. As a follower and representation of Aphrodite in her world; knowing that there was a possibility of losing someone like that in the way she did made her worry.

She didn't want to even bother dwelling on the horrific images that wondered into her mind every so often of Ienzo covered in blood..dying in her arms. Just..no!

Realistically, she would likely out live her boyfriend. It was just the nature of the beast. She was a winged elf and he was a human. Not only that but they came from worlds that followed different laws when it came to aging. So, it was best to make the best out of the time she did have with him. She waited outside of his apartment for him to be ready while she played with the lace lining of her right sleeve, finding herself lost in thought. Her mind was in such a daze that she didn't notice Ienzo leaving his apartment, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Have you been waiting out here all this time?" he inquired as he watched her jump a bit from her lost thoughts. Her cheeks grew pink; matching the evening attire she wore and the magical tattoos she donned for the evening. She averted her eyes for a moment, nodding..earning a soft sigh from her boyfriend. "You didn't have to wait out here. You could have come in."

Sarah gave him a pouty look. "But..I thought you were too mad at me to ask if I could come in." she muttered. He cupped her cheeks, making her look up at him as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I was upset, yes. But I care about you, Sarah. You are always welcomed in my home..even if it is a small apartment above a bakery." he says with a sheepish laugh, making her smile a little.

"Okay..That's good to know. I just..you know..don't want to make you mad at me. I'm scared of losing you, that's all." He gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well, it has been a while since I have had to summon my Lexicon. Still trying to figure that one out. But that's a topic for another day. Don't we have a date to get to?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sarah nodded, going up on her toes to kiss his lips softly before parting from him and opening a scroll that she hand in a small bag with her that led them to Sunset Hill in Twilight Town. She made sure her arms were looped around his before going of course. Taking a deep breath, she led him to the top of the hill where a romantic table for two was set up with candle light. To the left there was a little piano where a moogle in a black bow tie was humming softly as he played soft music.

Ienzo looked at the scene, taken back a bit. "You did this?"

She scratched her cheek a little. "Well..I am Aphroditian. Being romantic sort of comes natural, you know?" Sarah gave his arm a light tug, leading him towards the table.

Being a gentlemen, Ienzo pulled out Sarah's chair for her before taking his own seat. "I've got to say that I'm a bit impressed. I didn't think you could actually set something up like this here."

"It took a bit of convincing from the Mayor but he was okay with it..as long as nothing scandalous happened." A faint blush formed over his own cheeks, nodding.

A few moments later, a female with crimson and orange feathers walked over to them with a bottle of wine for the evening. She gave the couple a knowing grin. "Welcome to a lovely romantic evening on Sunset Hill. I'm Chocobonlina!~ You're beautiful waitress for the evening! So...you kids enjoying your evening, hmmmm?~" she asked, with a wider grin as she leered towards Sarah.

"W-we're doing just fine, thank you."

"Ohhh! Wonderful! Your meal will be out in a few minutes. In the mean time, enjoy the lovely sunset and the music!" With that, she gave a salute with her winged arm before walking back down the hill to check on the progress of things for their date meal.

Once the woman was out of ear shot, she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Why mom, why? Of all the people to ask, why her?" she muttered in a groan.

Taking note of how distressed Sarah was, Ienzo listened to the music for a moment before lightly pushing out of his own seat and offering a hand to her. "Would you honor me with a dance, Sarah?" She slowly looked up to him, dropping her hands.

"I thought you weren't all that great at dancing though?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not but you clearly need a distraction. Come now, humor me with one dance." The corners of her lips tilted.

He didn't need to dance with her to give her a distraction. She already was distracted by him. How could she say no to the way he looked at her, holding his hand out to her? Pushing out of her own chair, she took his hand as he led her to the center of the little field between the piano and the table. His right hand held onto her's while the other held onto her hip. She kept one hand laced inside his while the other held onto the edge of her skirt to keep her from tripping on her own feet. For a few minutes, they took only tiny steps, allowing them a rhythm to work with while they spoke during their dance.

"Hey..someone's gotten a little better at dancing." Sarah teased with a small smile. Ienzo gave her a pouting look. " I may dedicate my life to science but I can multi-task. Learning how to dance isn't that difficult."

Sarah raised a brow. "You asked Lumaria for help didn't you?"

"...yes..I asked Lumaria for help." he muttered in defeat, earning a soft giggle from the woman in his arms. He smiled a little at her, "I'm glad that my pain and suffering through Luma's dance lessons amuse you, Sarah."

"Well they do. I just..find the whole image of him teaching you how to dance and Even pouting in the back, wondering why he doesn't get lessons too." He averted his eye for a moment. "You..aren't completely off by that."

"Ha! That's..sort of funny." Sarah smiled a bit as she dropped her hand on her dress and just wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest.

Ienzo was taken a little off guard but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as a faint blush played over his cheeks. She was so close to him that he could almost hear her heart beat if he really wanted to. While they slowly danced in place, Sarah couldn't help but have her mind wonder a bit again. It was moments like this that made her scarred to leave Ienzo. Sure, he was once an Organization XIII member and he works in a secure building..sort of. But her anxiety sometimes kicked in when she was off world when she was away for more than one week. Having a repeat of what happened when she left to meet the Shovel Knights had her worried every time she was assigned a mission. Of course, she couldn't exactly tell her teachers that she didn't want to go on her missions. Her team mates needed her. They were honestly lost without her. She was often the voice of the party and the diplomatic voice of reason as well as the party healer. If she left to just stay by Ienzo she'd likely get scolded and told he was perfectly fine..but she honestly doubted it.

A sigh slipped through her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Something on your mind, Sarah?"

Sarah slowly nodded her head against his shoulder before looking up to him with a groan. "Yeah. I just..feel as if no matter what I do, there is a risk for people I care for to get hurt but I don't want that to happen.."

Ienzo stopped dancing with her for a moment as he took her hands from around her neck and lightly kissed the back of each of her knuckles. "Has anyone told you that you think too much?"

She pouted. "No..but you certainly shouldn't be talking."

He gave a light laugh. "I suppose not. Still, danger is a part of every day life. You can't shoulder all of the problems in the worlds. Besides, I am sure your friends can defend themselves as well as your loved ones you worry for. Just..take a deep breath and concentrate on one problem at a time."

Sarah gave him a look. "You forget who you are talking to here. I'm basically a religious and political figure for the people in my world. It's in my nature to worry."

"Well..I guess you have a point there but you shouldn't tackle so much at once. Just promise me that you will try to take it easy, okay?" She gave him a nod, glancing over his shoulder to see that a few moogles were just finishing placing plates at the table.

Sarah waited until the moogles left before lightly dragging Ienzo to the table. She took a seat, allowing Ienzo to push the chair in for her before he took a seat. When she removed her lid, she saw that a steak dinner was prepared for the two of them..which explained why Chocobonila came out with red wine earlier. For the first few minutes, it was awkwardly quite between them before she looked towards the passing train down below.

"You know..I may not have been born here, I think I consider this place home more than I do Atlandtis."

Ienzo paused for a moment. "Is that why you mentioned that you got lost in your parent's estate? Wait..if your parents have a place in your home world, does that mean they have a place here too?"

"Mhn..The estate in Atlandtis actually belongs to my mother. The place here belongs to my father..but they've given it to me and the moogles who run the magic shop here. My parents didn't exactly teach me much on self defense when I was a kid an only had me worry about my studies and learning about other places as if they were just stories, not actual places. Don't get me wrong, I did love what I learned, I just wish that I was told sooner that I need to protect myself from creatures that could follow me from my home world. But this place..is very homie for me. I like it." Her cheeks went a little pink, "..if you want we can go to my place. I uh..still have that outfit I took a picture of."

It was his turn to turn bright red. Ienzo remembered when he was caught completely off guard when he opened a box she left for him on his desk back in the labs with an image of her wearing a sexy blue and gold Arabian two-piece outfit. He swallowed a dry breath, looking up to her. "You do..?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, nodding. Ienzo gave a light cough, attempting to hide a devious smirk. "Well..I certainly wouldn't object. It would be nice to see the outfit on you in person."

Sarah took one last sip of her glass before she pushed out of her chair and went around, to tug on Ienzo. "Come with me."

"Wait- where are we going?"

"Ohh..you'll see." she says with a knowing grin. "I wanted to wait until later, but doing this now is fine."

Now Ienzo was really confused. Where in the world was she taking him?! They went past a passing train and made a left turn to a little magic shop that was located just by the stairs that lead to the main plaza of Twilight Town. She paused by a door and opened it with a key she had in a small pouch on her hip. Upon opening the door, she had to hold Ienzo's hand to lead him through the dimly lit closed store and towards the back where a closed off stair case was located. She tapped a light switch that lit small lights that went up the stairs. Once up, she opened a door that led to a two bedroom apartment.

There was a basic living room, eat-in kitchen, and two bedrooms that had bathrooms in each. She led him to a room that was closed - her bed room. It wasn't terribly decorated. Just several shelves of books, a desk with neat piles of papers, several maps from different worlds and a red leather bound book with golden letters that read **'Loveless'**. Next to the book was her journal and a few small pictures she had developed of her and Ienzo during his foster father's wedding hanging on the wall. Sarah gave him a knowing grin.

"Just..take a seat on the bed. I'll be out in a moment. Make yourself at home. " She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the bathroom where she would change into the outfit. In just a matter of minutes, she came out of the room with her hair up and wearing the blue and gold outfit. Sarah couldn't help but notice the visible shift he made on the bed as she got closer to him.

She slowly started to straddle his hips, giving him a grin. "So..do you still like the outfit?" He gave her a nod, lightly placing a hand on her hips. Sweet mother of Kingdom Hearts. This woman had it made out of satin and silk. One good tug and the whole thing would come off. He moved his hands a little lower to notice that she didn't have an undergarment line; making his cheeks grow bright red.

"S-Sarah.." he croaked out, "..are..you wearing anything..under this?"

Giving him a grin, giggling, she shook her head. "Nope."

"Woman..do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to not give into temptation now?"

She leaned her forehead against his. "Who says you have to resist? We love each other, right?"

Ienzo gave her a nod. "I guess so, yes."

"Do you want to do this?"

He gave her a look from his good eye. "I think you already know the answer to that question." he muttered, attempting to shift again under her so she wouldn't notice how obviously aroused he was..but failing terribly.

Sarah giggled once more, pressing a finger against his lips. "Then we can. No more arguing, okay?"

Ienzo kissed her finger, giving her a nod.

She then moved her hand and leaned into him, pressing him into the bed where she kissed him deeply. Soft moans slipped from both of their lips as she could already feel Ienzo moving his hands along her curves before moving under the bindings in the back of her top. Her skirt wasn't too much of a problem..but the top. It was a terrible tease of only giving him access of only a little bit of cleavage. Took him a few minutes to find the knots but he undid them with easy as he distracted Sarah with a soft, yet heated kiss before he heard her gasp, feeling the fabric of her shirt loosen and start to slowly slip off her shoulders.

She broke from their kiss, whispering against his lips. "Ienzo..do you really want me to take this off? I...I don't exactly look pretty under this.." she breathed, concern washing over her features. He had to think for a moment before remembering that she had lost her wings a few weeks back during a mission. She was likely covered in battle scars and was embarrassed about the sight of it. It was an understandable, yet silly fear.

He drew her in for a soft kiss. "You'll always be beautiful, Sarah..even if you have scars. They are just symbols that you have survived trails of life."

"But..they...look ugly. I-"

He gave her the same treatment she gave him earlier, placing a finger over her lips. "Ah-ah..no arguing. Remember?"

She gave him a pouty look, knowing that she was defeated by her own words. Sarah sat up a little, looking down to her boyfriend as his slate locks covered his blind eye. His hands rested on her legs as she carefully pulled her shirt off. She then removed the medical bandages she wore to protect her burned wings from her shoulders that came across her chest. Sarah tossed the bandages aside then reached behind her head to undo the bun that kept up her black hair, allowing it to flow over her shoulders. When she leaned down to kiss him again, she could tell he enjoyed what he saw by how hard he was kissing her and the way his hands often found their way grazing over her chest while moaning a little louder into her.

It was her turn now to see a part of him that she had been eager to have. Though it was a running joke when she first asked him to go out on a picnic a few months back that she just wanted to get into his pants, she wanted to get to know him first. She knew him briefly when she was enrolling into the Heartsong Academy in Radiant Garden; but that was only because she spotted him in Twilight Town before classes started..and practically begged her parents to go. He was an intelligent young man and one of the few who didn't sneer at her appearance. It would be a lie if she wasn't captured by him from their first encounter. She was technically a legal adult and it wasn't unusual to have certain..urges; especially when one was more than a little infatuated with another. His acceptance was the first thing that turned her on, then learning that he was actually an intelligent person who sought out knowledge in whatever way he saw fit. Then of course there was his handsome looks.

Sarah normally didn't judge a book by its cover but damn..Ienzo was someone whom she would like to rake her claws against on a cold lonely night. Now that they had been seeing each other for about half a year or so; she could finally have one of her fantasies play out. Sarah shifted her legs just enough so she could unzip his pants and lightly tug them down. She heard him groan when she tugged on his pants, smirking against his lips. Sarah reached under her pillow where she normally kept condoms, planning ahead from the night before, she moved his briefs out of the way for a moment, covering him with untrained practice while still kissing him. She had a feeling the second she would let go he would want to stop her.

That wasn't gonna happen. If she could deal without her bandages that covered her lost wings; then he could deal with her giving him contraception. Once she had a rough idea of him wearing it, she carefully slid on top of him, hissing and groaning against his lips before pulling from their kiss. She breathed heavily, placing her hands on the bed beside him. This was her first time and her body was giving her mixed feelings. On one hand, there was the part of her that was aching for using muscles she had never used before.

On the other, her heart was racing from the love magic they were starting to make. She could already feel her skin start to heat up from it. Looking down, she saw that he was panting too. He gave her a look as if to say she was crazy, only earning a slow, hazy smile from her. " Too...fast?"

"Y-yes..I'd like to think so.."Ienzo muttered as he worked on undoing his button up dress shirt, tossing it towards the pile of clothing that was starting to collect by the base of her desk, showing off his lean chest. He ran his fingers along her thighs, settling them on her hips.

"Don't..rush, Sarah. We have all evening."

"Well, if you say so, Ienzo.~" she purred, leaning down to press her lips against his, slowly rocking above him. He held on her a little harder when she picked up the pace, biting her lower lip as a sign to let her know to slow down. Unfortunately for him, that was a turn on for her and she did it again and again when he bit her lower lip, making her moan into him while her breathing grew even more irregular. She felt as if she was flying with him and he was her wings. Sarah was so close and by the way he was holding onto her hips when she moved; she could only assume so was he. Rolling her hips a bit harder against him, she gasped, breaking their kiss as she rested her forehead against his, moaning his name. To her surprised, as did he..She panted a few seconds before flipping them over so that he was on top. Sarah panted, looking up to him, giving him a lazy smile.

"I think I can cross something off of my bucket list now." Ienzo might have been a bit spent but her comment wasn't lost on him.

Her comment actually made him chuckle a little. "Having sex with me was on your bucket list?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Well..yeah...How could I not?" she countered with a playful grin.

He just shook his head. "My girlfriend is weird.."

"But..I'm the good kind of weird, right?" she asked, giving him wide green pouty eyes, making him roll his own eye.

"Yes..the good kind." he says, kissing her forehead, making her giggle.

Ienzo shifted for a moment, tossing the used condom aside along with his other clothing. While he was on top of her, he took the time to remove that lower piece of her outfit, taking care to slide it off of her beautiful pale legs. Sarah sighed softly when he lightly kissed up her legs while running his hands up them, taking time to properly worship his girlfriend. He stopped when he got to her hips, using just his hands then to lightly massage her upper thighs. Though it was his first time too, she would likely be in more pain than him in the morning. Doing this now would decrease the amount of pain she would feel then.

The act wasn't meant to be sexual but he must have hit a nerve or something that made her moan a little louder than usual and grasp the bedding tightly.

"Are you sensitive here, Sarah?" he asked in a teasing tone, running a hand under her right thigh, earning a hissing moan from her.

"D-damn it Ienzo..You're driving me nuts."

"You don't need help with that.." Sarah reached behind her and tossed a pillow at his face.

"Smart ass." He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a playful grin. " I go by facts, Sarah..and the fact is.." he leaned down to her, lightly kissing her lips. "..every inch of you is sensitive to my touch. Your body craves an intimate touch; one from someone you admire and you can't help but feel your body become sensitive to anything that deals with them..in this case, it would be me. No one can blame you for that. Still.." he ran a hand up her chest, trailing along her neck as he earned yet another moan from her. "..it is amusing to see how my theory play out in front of me..or more like under me."

She gave him a look before closing her eyes. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass."

"Another item on your bucket list, I presume?" he teased.

"Ohhh..fuck you." she grumbled with a small smile, obviously giving him a playful threat.

"I thought you just did."

Sarah looked up to him with a single eye."You know..you are a real smart ass.."

"Well, I believe I am more than just 'smart'. As for my ass..well, I think you know I already have one, Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed now.." she muttered with a groan.

It didn't seem like anything she was going to say was going to threaten him. To her surprise, he rolled over and laid beside her, placing an arm around her waist when she turned on her side. Letting out a deep sigh, she could already hear the soft sound of Ienzo snoring against her shoulder, making her smile a little. Tonight seemed like it was a complete success. Operation romance went without a hitch. Now she could rest easy knowing he would be going back to work in the morning feeling a little less tense and relaxed..and not upset with her. It was how she preferred things to be.


End file.
